


To My Senpai

by miyoki



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gore, Lovesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyoki/pseuds/miyoki
Summary: Yan prepared a wonderful gift for her senpai, Anti! One she's sure he'll appreciate. One she's sure will prove how much she loves him! One she's sure will get his mind off that lesser, disgusting, loud-mouthed ego who dared to raise his voice at her beloved senpai...Right?





	To My Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> can yall tell i adore yandereplier ahaha. originally posted on my incorrect-ego-quotes blog!! hope yall enjoy!! :D 
> 
> also!! yan is a transgirl and uses she/her here!!

She waits by the tree near the Septiceyes’ office lobby. Her hands shaking as she checks her outfit again. Was her skirt straight? Was her hair neat? She…looked pretty, right?

She sighs and checks the packaging of her gift again. The green and white box, adorned with a green ribbon on top, looked perfect. The small heart shaped gift tag shined in the late afternoon glow of the sun.

As if on cue, cherry blossoms fell from the tree above her. Fluttering about in the soft breeze.

Everything was perfect.

Her heart racing as she hid behind the large tree. Hearing /his/ voice.

“You sure you haven’t seen him anywhere? I’m worried, Chase never bails for more than a day. Even when he’s pissed.” she hears another lesser ego say. Not her senpai. Her senpai’s voice was deep, dark, sensual.

“Marvin, if you think I killed him or some shit, you’re wrong. I would’ve done that ages ago.”

There! There…/he/ was! His voice music to her ears as she jumped in place in glee. She had timed his return correctly; proving they’re meant to be!

“A…Anti?”

Marvin’s already inside the building by the time Yan comes out from her hiding spot. Anti raising an eyebrow. He…feels like he’s seen her before. Like a familiar image out the corner of his eye. The stranger always walking a few feet behind him at night. The girl he sees sitting at the bus stop he lives by, staring up at his apartment. 

Hell, he swore he had a nightmare about this girl in his bedroom at night. Holding him tight in his bed as she whispered love confessions to him.

“Uh, yeah?” he asked. Accent thick as he tilted his head. Yan smiling more and more as she saw the neck wound she loved so much on him. A perfect imperfection.

“My…my name is Yan. I want to gift you something.”

“Oh…” he gulped. Shit, somehow /she/ was giving him creepy vibes, “sure. I guess.”

He saw her red eyes widen in surprise. Smiling and squeaking as she bowed her head and held the gift out to him. The girl practically shaking in place as she waited for him to accept it.

With a grunt, he did. Damn, what did she get him? A bowling ball?

“It’s special! I made sure to make the cut as clean as possible! I…I even took extra care with its–”

“The wrapping does look nice,” he tried to be polite. Holding the gift with both arms. He needed to leave. He needed to get away from whatever her motive was. The heavy feelings of dread and danger mixing too perfectly for his comfort.

“Oh! I…thank you, senpai.” she blushes, gripping her coat tighter to her, “I’ll...I'll be back tomorrow with more if you like this gift! Plenty more to s–spare!”

“Yeah,” Anti huffed, “see you tomorrow.”

With that. Yan ran down the alley. Her footsteps fading in the distance as Anti shook his head.

She was weird, but at least she was cute. The shy types always got to him. Her eyes and body movements like that of a new kid in school. Her blushy face and nervous tone was adorable. Save for the creepy stalker vibe she gave off.

Eh, he doubt he’d see her again.

No more then three second after setting the gift down in the lobby, Dr. Schneeplestein was behind him. Scaring the evil ego with a jump.

“Jesus! What’s everyone’s deal with jumping up behind me today?!”

“Anti. Where’s Chase?”

“I dunno,” he shrugged, “what am I? His keeper?”

“He’s been gone for a week now. Last we all heard he was driving home from Stacy’s.” he huffed, voice lowering to a whisper, “listen. I know you two never got along. I know you two got into a fight on your way home last week. I know you’re…very capable of things. Just – tell me what happened. I won’t do anything! I’ll…I’ll fix this–”

“Goddamn it, can anyone believe me?! I didn’t kill Chase. I didn’t hide his body. I didn’t fucking do /anything/! Is that hard to believe?!”

There’s tension between the two. The building quiet as the egos work in the level above them. Anti huffing as he picks the gift up again.

“What’s that?”

“A gift from somebody who actually cares about me.”

The doctor holds his gloved hands together as Anti pushes him aside. Guilt written all over his face.

Making his way towards his office upstairs, Anti sighs. The egos crowding in the meeting room as Chase’s office is left untouched. Photos of his kids hanging on a frame on the door.

Damn, Anti almost feels bad for them – and he hasn’t even met them for more than 5 minutes. Chase never allowed him to get close to the little squirts, no matter how much his daughter begged to see his scar and his son begged to see his knife.

With his gift now on the desk. He takes a look at the gift tag. Glittery pink ink contrasting with the pastel green color.

‘To my senpai. I’m head over heels in love with you! – Yan.’

“Great,” he chuckles, “a not so secret admirer. The hell is in this–?”

Anti’s screams echo around the building as the egos stop their work. Schneeplestein looking up from his spot in the lobby. The hairs on the back of his neck standing up as he races to Anti’s office. Something wasn’t right. 

Something /definitely/ wasn’t right.

“Anti?! What–”

Anti is pushed into the back of his office as he screams and paces about. Pale as can be. Heart racing as he screams nonsense at the adorably wrapped gift.

Chase’s detached head staring back with lifeless eyes. A clean cut across his neck, dried tears staining his cheeks.


End file.
